Crimson Peak
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: This will be an AU fiction I was inspired to write this. What if Thomas wasn't the one to die in his haunted home? What if two beautiful women that had saved him were vampires? And after many years, still mourning Edith's death (cause she died fighting his crazy sister) he found her again? Thomas and OC... Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A Crimson Peak Fanfiction: Written by Celestia Angel

(Disclaimer See this Chapter. Chapter, I own nothing but the story, this story will be AU and some other things...)

From Thomas's Point of View:

As I lay dying, after my insane sister stabbed me couple of times in my ribs and in my face; blood was oozing out of me. I see the ghosts of the innocent

women and our mother surrounding me... taunting me... telling me that I am just as guilty as *her*. I hear the fighting between my Edith and my insane

sister. Everything was becoming so much clearer now, my own sister never loved me or cared for me, she just used me for her own selfish reasons. I try to

move and I can't, I happened to turn my head over to some movement and there were two hooded figures; I couldn't make them out clearly. But all I could

figure out was they were too short and too small in body to be men. The ghosts were hissing as the two had held out their hands and a red light had came from them;

and they were bein driven back.

I lay there bleeding and the warm sweet red light was circling me and picking me up, I felt their hands carrying me from the house, away from my Edith and the

hell that I had been forced to endure; but Edith. Edith, she and I did not get much time together, I wanted a life with her. But now thanks to a sick jealous woman

that was supposed to be a sister to me but instead she used me as a pawn in her own sick games. I felt myself being lowered on the otherside of other room somewhere

that I didn't know, with the back of my head was laying on a lap it felt like a small woman; but it was somewhat comfortable. It seemed that I was drifting in and out, as

I had opened my eyes, I looked over to my right and saw one of the two figures had taken off the hood.

I saw two beautiful young women, that looked about the same age as my Edith, give or take a year or two. She had long dark brown hair that reached her back in an intrigate

braid, and her eyes were the deepest green that I had ever seen in my life. Some movement from above had caught my attention, the hood of the other person that was holding

my head in their lap; she too was just as beautiful as the dark hared woman, but this one had red hair and gold eyes. Even I had to admit to myself that both women were very

attractive. The dark hared woman had taken my hand and held it to her cheek, she spoke softly to me "I know who you are, Thomas Sharp, I even know the man that you really

are inside the real you retreated so deep that not even her evil could reach you,'' And she was speaking the truth "What I am offering you, is a choice with a small moment of pain,

or you can die...'' I could feel that she wanted to aid me in anyway that she could.

I looked up from her gentle ways and voice, to look at the red head that was chanting and holding her hands up to keep this circle up, she looked like she was holding her own. I then

turned my head over to her dark hared woman "May I know your name dear lady?'' I had inquired while the brown hared woman was stroking my face with her other hand, she smiled a

sweet smile "Thomas, I am Tempest, and this is my partner Sarah, we are here to aid and protect you. We are in another part of your house, the bedroom that belonged to your wife.'' From

what I could feel as my life was slipping away from me, that these two beautiful women wanted to help me, and that they truly cared for me. As I looked up at them once more, the brown hared

woman known as Tempest was still stroking my face "I-I wish to live...'' I had managed to stutter out, Tempest had leaned forward "Thomas, you must be sure what you are agreeing to.'' She had

said while the ghost were retreating, whatever Sarah was doing with her hands high in the air like that it was working.

I thought for a moment, I really did not want to die, and I really wanted to be with Edith. I loved her and I still do. I saw Tempest lean forward more so that our cheeks were touching "I know

what I ask...'' I had said before I started to gasp out for breath "It shall be done Thomas,'' Tempest had said while drifting down towards my neck and I felt a pinch, I gasped out of surprise and

with a slight amount of pain, Tempest had a sweet voice. As Tempest drank from my throat I felt what little life that I had, it was slipping away from me, I felt though as if I was floating in a

strange type of sea, a sea of comfort and a sea of pain "Just a bit longer, Thomas, you must near death.'' That was Sarah's voice and she had a nice voice as well. After a few moments, I heard nothing

but silence outside; then a sicken loud *PING* sound then I heard my Edith say faintly 'I heard you the first time,' things were becoming cloudy and running together. I felt myself become colder and weaker,

as Tempest continued to drink from my neck.

As she had left my throat, I felt her tongue seal my neck's wound, she had leaned to my ear "Once I do this, once this is done, there will be no going back Thomas. Be absolutely sure,'' Feeling me

nod *yes* She then continued, lifting her wrist up to her mouth I saw white danity fangs showing through her slightly parted mouth. As Tempest had bit into her wrist, and placed it to my mouth, she

was stroking my hair with such gentleness that I thought that my heart would break. I suddenly realized that I had placed my mouth to her wrist, she had continued to stroke my hair, as Sarah was fighting

off the ghosts doing whatever she was doing. Tempest smiled a small smile "Sarah is decened from a long and powerful magic line, a mage, you could say. Most mages can control ghosts if they desire, she

is trying to get them to cross over. But their rage at you and your sister is evident.'' I understood their rage, at being harmed and used and murdered ''Thomas, do not fear, we will never harm you we are trying

to help you.'' I continued to drink from her wrist, until she had leaned down and made me look into her green eyes "Enough...'' After she had separated her wrist from my mouth, she had brought it to hers and

licked it once and it was healed.

I felt myself go into a deep sleep, I didn't know how long I was asleep for, however the next thing that I knew was I was in a different place "Tempest, he is awake, come quickly!'' It was Sarah, my vision was getting

better and my breathing was becoming much easier "E-Edith?'' I had breathed as I felt Tempest's touch in my hair again "Shhh, you are safe now Thomas,'' I looked around the beautifully decorated room, it was large

with a couple of drawers and I could feel that I was on a rather comfortable bed, with see through curtains surrounding it; from what I could tell the curtains were a white and gold mixed. I felt Sarah hold my hand and Tempest

was still speaking to me "Thomas, you are at my home that I own with Sarah here. No one can touch you here, no ghost no mortal.'' They both worried "What is it, what is wrong?'' I asked while they were crowding around me

to protect me "You are getting ready to go through the change Thomas, and I will not lie to you it is going to be painful... Your body must die, then when you are at nearly the end, your body will come back. Like rebirth, it will

not be a pleasant time for you soon.'' Tempest was speaking the truth to me, I could feel that, both of these women did not have any type of rough edges around them, they were classically beautiful.

Now that I can look at them better, both were very beautiful, Tempest had green eyes and brown hair long, I guessed that it was down around her back, it was still in the braid. I happened to turn my head at Sarah, she too was beautiful

with her golden eyes and firy red locks; both of them had oval faces and they looked like a balance between temptresses or angels. I saw Tempest smile, as if she were reading my thoughts (I am, part of being a vampire is that you can

not only read minds but control them, you can turn into mist, wolves even bats whenever the mood takes your fancy. However, you must have blood to live, Thomas.) Came her soft voice "Wh-where's Edith?'' I had asked, it was Sarah

that answered "I went back to find her, and I couldn't I looked everywhere, I am sorry.'' I could hear the truth in her voice; I assumed that Edith and her doctor friend were able to get away. My heart was aching for her, I wanted to be with

her, to be her husband offically, but now it will never happen. Before I could inquire anymore, I felt such pain that I couldn't even begin to describe, my breath had left my lungs and my eyes had gone in the back of my head. My back arched

up and I felt Tempest there holding my hand and talking me through it.

Sarah was there too, trying to help me cope with the pain that was spreading throughout my body, the waves were so strong, that I thought that I was going knock them off the bed. Thankfully I didn't. I really didn't know how long I was going

through this pain for, minuets or hours. Truthfully it felt like days, years even, as I finally calmed my body felt alive yet weak, all three of us were covered in sweat and breathing heavilly. Tempest had slowly released my wrists, as I sat up and

flexed my fists and wiggled my fingers about; I looked up at the ceiling and out of the window. Incredible! My vision was more than perfectly normal! I couldn't believe it, something was poking through my gums, I had ran my tongue slowly over

the points, fangs? Tempest was sensing my question "Yes, Thomas, you are now a vampire, you had gone through the change and surrvived. And now you must be taken down to our lower level to rest until your body you are weak from going through

the change.'' Tempest had explained it to me as she had picked me up, as if I weighed that of a child, Sarah had went on to explain to me that most of the stories about vampires are true to a point. All vampires have super human strenght, no matter if they

are males or females.

As Sarah was standing there holding open the coffin door, Tempest had gently set me inside, oddly enough it was comfortable, I really wanted to go and find Edith, but my body was so tired and weak. I felt my lungs stop working and my heart stop beating...

Out of Thomas's Point of View

Tempest and Sarah had stood there next to the coffin, with their hands on the closed coffin lid, Sarah had looked at her partner- who in turn looked at her "Do you regret?'' Tempest had asked low, feeling Sarah's soft and loving touch "Darling, I'm here, I survived

and Thomas will too, I have a feeling that everything will work out with our new friend in time...'' Tempest smiled and leaned down and kissed her lover's lips softly, Sarah had returned to kiss "My love,'' Sarah had whispered "I will venture out and find this Edith that

our Thomas is so fond of. You are weak, I will feed and return, go in our coffin and rest. Do not shut down all the way..." As Tempest stole another kiss from Sarah, she had vanished in mist within a mere bat of an eye lash... Sarah had sighed and did what she was asked

to, God she loved this woman, even though they had gone through hell itself and now they are living a safe happy long life.

Tempest had walked down the snowy street where people were hurrying to get inside or just anywhere before it really started to come down harder. As she had passed, she smiled to herself mortals could not see her unless she wished it, when Tempest had passed the post office

her keen hearing had picked up talking, men... in their thirties. Courious... She had turned into mist again and went inside, she had taken her form again but no one could see her or hear her. There was a young pretty girl with long blonde hair in lose waves and curls past her hips

this had to be Edith! Upon closer inspection, Tempest had noticed that the young woman was dead. Tempest felt so horrible, she could not save her, poor Thomas her heart ached for him... Some faint movement had caught her eye, there was Edith's ghost, Tempest had drifted near

the female vampire "He is safe?'' She had asked, Tempest had nodded her head *yes* "I am sorry that I could not save you, not only for him, but for you.'' Edith smiled sadly but she kept her head up "I never regretted meeting him or knowing him.'' Tempest smiled "Or loving him?''

She had offered in a sly and teasing tone; Edith couldn't blush even if she tried "Tell him that wont you, tell him to live, I know that you saved his life and that he has a second chance at living it.'' Tempest had smiled again and asked "When he recovers tell him yourself Edith, I think

that he would be a bit more at ease hearing it from you?'' Edith had nodded...

As Tempest had fed, and left with her prey sleeping, she had turned into a beautiful brown hared wolf and lopped off back to the home; she loved taking the form of the wolf every now and then; its senses its body... After getting home just as the snow storm was reaching its peak, taking

her form inside the house, she loved her little trick in doing that, after walking down stairs and seeing Sarah looking every inch of the angel that Tempest knew that she was. Leaning down and brushing a kiss on her lover's brow "I am awake.'' Sarah had giggled to Tempest, as she had reached

up and pulled the taller woman on top of her, and kissed her to great passion. Tempest had sat up taking Sarah with her, and with their lips still connected. Sarah had found Tempest's breast and with her growing nails she had slitted the top part of the material; after parting Sarah's mouth was already

at her lover's breast. Hearing her gasp, when Sarah had sunk her teeth into the full soft creamy flesh, after the red head had her fill, she had closed the wound and...

Two weeks later...

It had been two weeks exactly since Tempest had turned Thomas, and her had Sarah would check on him every now and then, and he seemed to have taken to the change perfectly. Tonight would be the night when he would rise as a vampire. And tonight would be the night when Tempest would have

to tell him what had happened to Edith. She dreaded this, Sarah was there to provide a lot moral support for both her lover and for Thomas. As the two had headed down the stairs holding hands, with a sigh, Tempest had walked to the coffin room "He may be erratic, so be careful, love.'' Sarah had said while

Tempest had lifted the lid and there was Thomas "Awake Thomas,'' She had said while touching his hair gently, within seconds he was waking up and looking around the room; as he was sitting up. His body was still sort of sore, but all in all he felt fine, blinking his attention over to his two saviors "Tempest?''

He had asked while she smiled sadly at him, somehow, he had a feeling that he wouldn't not like what was going to be said but Tempest had to say it "I found Edith,'' Looking at her, and noticing that Tempest was hesitating "What is it Tempest?'' Taking in a deep breath "I found her, but she died, a few days ago,

after the fight with your sister. Somehow Lucille must've stabbed her in her lung, and she had bled out, I got there too late. Thomas... I-'' Before Tempest could finish, Sarah had hugged Thomas's crying body to her breast, he had tried to protect Edith, but it was in vain, he tried so hard to please everyone; he was

used by his deranged sister... abused by his mother, and the one person that actually cared for him as a human being and loved him and supported him.

He had wrapped his arms around Sarah's slender waist and cried while Tempest had placed her hands on his shoulders, with everything that had happened to him all through his life, he just basically broke down. Sarah had made eye contact with Tempest and the dark hared woman bit her lips actually questioning herself

for once in her long immortality. Both women had continued to comfort him, not saying anything, allowing him to cry everything out, after moments later he was finally calmed down enough to speak "We will take you to her grave, if you are up to it, Thomas.'' Tempest had offered soothingly, while Sarah had smiled at him

reassuringly while stroking his hair with very gentle fingers. He had looked up at the two, his eyes were streaking with blood, instead of actual water tears. Vampires cry blood. Tempest had leaned down with a damp bit of cloth in her hand and tenderly dried his face; he wanted to say his goodbyes to Edith and to apologize

to her. He owed her that much, before he could even move his body was protesting every small movement that he was doing, Tempest had nodded to herself "You hunger Thomas,'' She had whispered to him, knowing very well that Sarah would be able to hear them, Tempest had exposed her wrist and bit into it and gently

placed it to his mouth "Take what you need, my friend,'' She had soothed while stroking his hair back, she had to admit that she liked touching his hair, just seeing the look on his face brought him peace.

Thomas hesitated for a moment, then he bit into her wrist gently, Tempest didn't react to it after Thomas had his fill he had let go of her wrist. As Sarah had grabbed Tempest's wrist and placing to her own mouth and sealing the wound "I just...'' Sarah had interrupted him "I know Thomas, it seems like a lot to take in right now

but you have Tempest and myself to help you through this. As Tempest said, you must feed on blood just to live now, we do not kill our prey, that was a lie. I will admit, that there are some vampires that do that, however we do not, if it bothers you. Tempest and I will provide you until you are ready...'' Seeing him nod his approvale,

they had some fresh clothes picked out for him to wear. They were black, to Thomas, they pretty much looked like his casual clothes but dressy. After he had gotten freshened up and dressed in the clothes and walked up the stairs in shock, his Edith was dead and from what he could tell Tempest was very remorseful. So was Sarah,

Thomas was in shock; all through his life. He listened to his sister, and look what happened, innocent women and people were killed and he had landed himself in one hell of a mess... Shaking his head and nearly running into Tempest "Are you alright?'' Thomas had stuttered out an apology, the woman smiled warmly and held his hand

"Sarah and I are here for you, Thomas...'' He was grateful that those two angels had found him, or he would've been dying in that hell hole that was his house. Feeling Tempest take his arm gently and giving him a bit of a tug to lead him up the stairs and to the main floor "Sarah has gone to fetch the stagehand, we found out where Edith

is being buried.'' Seeing him look at her out of the corner of his blue eyes, stopping her stride and tugging him with her.

"Thomas, you do not have to do this, if you need more time to think things out and truly heal, I know in my heart that Edith would understand.'' Thomas had sighed and patted Tempest's hand softly "I think that I need to do this, not just for Edith, but for me.'' He had said while Tempest had handed him a heavy looking coat "The cold does

not bother us, Thomas but we need to appear *normal* if they suspect anything they would drive stakes through our breasts; if we are lucky.'' As the two had journied down outside of the warm manor and seeing Sarah stepping inside with the help of an older plump man. Both Thomas and Tempest were walking to the carriage, while the snow

was flying down and coating the trees the grass and the ground. As Thomas had helped Tempest in the coach, he too had stepped in, after Tempest had given the directions to the man, he soon had gotten up at his post and gave the command to the horses to go Thomas was sitting there between Tempest and Sarah not knowing what to do or what

to say. All they did was give him comfort by just being there for him, after they had arrivived at the sight where Edith was buried; as the three had exited the coach Tempest had told the man that they would be right back in a few moments. The man just nodded silently and took out his pipe and lit it and started to puff on it; while the three were

walking up the hill to find Edith's grave. Tempest had explained that vampires have very keen vision and other senses even shape shifting powers among other abilites.

As he had gotten to her burial sight, he had clasped his hands as if in prayer, and Tempest and Sarah had stayed back a few steps to give him respect. Thomas had sighed "Edith, my sweet one, I wish that you were next to me right now. I wish that I could go back in time and stop myself from bringing you to my cursed home, I would've just taken you

and gone far away from my sister and everything, and it would've been just you and myself.'' Bowing his head, he wanted to hold her one last time- to kiss her again- some movement had caught his eye and there stood the ghost of Edith. She had no sadness in her precious face, she had no regrets "Thomas, I forgive you, even though there is nothing

to forgive. I do love you, live Thomas, use this second chance to rebuild and to grow into the man that I know you to be...'' She had reached up and touched his nearly tear-streaked face, with a small smile that was somewhat sad he had leaned into the carress "We will meet again, Thomas, I know that we will...goodbye...'' And just like that she was gone,

vanished into the heavens. Strangely enough, Thomas had felt more at ease, sensing both Tempest and Sarah near him "Are you two alright now?'' Sarah had asked with some conern that was laced deep in her voice, Thomas smiled and offered both of his arms to the two "Yes, I think that we are...'' Tempest had taken the lead and walked with them into the

night...

*****End of no one's Point of View*****

*****Back to Thomas's Point of View, quickly!*****

It had been many years since that night that Edith and I had said our goodbyes, I stayed with Tempest and Sarah; and I still do. Now it has been a good long several years and we had moved from one side of the world to the other; I learned many different customes, I even learned many different languages. However the one thing that I couldn't stop thinking

about was what Edith had said, 'We will meet again...' I wonder what she had meant about that until I saw her...

(End of chapter 1 of my Crimson Peak fanfiction Read and Review!)


	2. Chapter 2 long over due

Crison Peak Fanfiction- Chapter 2: Modern Times, Thomas's Point of View

(Disclaimer See chapter 1 and on with the story!)

I stood there in the autumn weather, watching her, it couldn't be! This girl looked the same as Edith, but some small differences here and there; this girl  
had the nearly same color of hair, I continued to look at this beautiful creature. She had Edith's slender body type, I could easily tell, her slender frame  
was concealed in a pair of simple jeans and a soft basic white turtle neck shirt, her small feet of hers had on ankle length boots they were the color of  
black with a slight heel. Her blonde hair was in a french braid; from what I could tell, her hair was at least past her ribs, instead of having it parted in the  
middle like my Edith's, but this girl... this young woman that was sitting mere feet from me, had it parted at least on her left side. Instead of parting her  
hair in the middle. I had watched her for the longest time, she was reading a book just like what my beloved Edith would do, the book itself looked worn  
as if she always curled up somewhere in her home and read it. I could not stop myself, I had to have her, I stopped myself in mid-stride when I saw an  
older man that looked about in his late eighties, walking up to her.

"Eden!'' He had called out to her, Eden was that her name? Seeing her eyes light up, *Eden's* eyes were very similar to Edith's, but the only difference was  
Eden's eyes were a bit darker. She had smiled "Grandfather!'' Quickly putting her book down and getting up to hug him, he had kissed her cheek and hugged her  
tightly "I missed you, Eden,'' Pulling away a bit so that he could look at her some more, he then kissed her on the cheek again, from what I could tell he was her  
only family, I could hear the covosation between them. I could hear them as if I where standing right there with them "You do favor your mother Rebecca, Eden  
Marie, my only grand-daughter...'' I could hear the sadness in his voice, without me knowing, Tempest and Sarah were standing beside me. I watched as the two  
sat down with their hands joined "Oh Eden, I can't believe how much you have grown, I remember when you were knee heigh to a grass hopper honey... You  
remember that?'' She smiled, and they were the same?! She had came back to me, and this time I will do things right!

Many minuets later, I had assumed that it was her grandfather's friend had came to pick him up, the man looked about the same age but instead of Eden's grandfather's slender  
and fragile frame, the man was medium built with slightly graying hair and blue eyes. Eden was waving goodbye to both of the men, when she had gathered up her things and  
getting ready to leave; but then a tall blonde male was walking by and she clearly knew him, and from what I could tell that she was not fond of him, just to be polite she said  
hello "Hello Byron,'' He had smiled and took her book "Byron, may I have my book back please?'' She had asked nicely while reaching, the caveman was flipping through the  
pages, acting as though he was reading "How can you read this, Eden its stupid, there are no pictures?'' She had rolled her eyes, and still continued to reach for her book. With a  
scoff "I would think, Byron, that people do this crazy idea Bryon they read use their imaginations. Now may I please have my book?'' With the baffoon being about as tall as I am,  
that was very difficult for her "Eden, its high time that you grow up and get your head out of the clouds and the books, and have a sexy beast like me...'' I could actually feel hot  
volcanic rage surfacing. I felt Tempest's hand on my forearm *Shhh, Thomas, we both know that she belongs to you...intercede when the time is right, you will know.*I have  
followed her advice for many years. Both Tempest and Sarah had never steered me wrong, throughout our centuries travelling as close friends...

The three of us had watched as he threw the book on the ground in a couple of bushes, seeing the young woman known as Eden quickly run to the book and picking it up.  
She was examing it making sure that it was alright, once she had clutched it to her after dusting it off and looking at him. Shaking her head at him "Byron, you the most  
prime evil egotisical man I know.'' He had tried to grab the book again, but she had held on tight "Thank you Eden, you know that its not right for a woman to read, or  
write or even play the violin, soon she starts thinking and getting silly ideas.'' Like Edith, she had paitence of a saint, because I could tell that Eden really wanted to kick him  
not that I could blame her. Byron had tried to grab her, and in one fluid motion, she had ducked and grabbed up her bag and drapped it over her shoulder, and getting  
ready to walk away from him. Byron had grabbed her arm "Eden, come on, let's go to the bar, and you can watch me do Stand off or arm wrestle.'' He had said while  
flexing his other arm; Eden had given an him a look that would make a ghost flinch "I'd rather go to Crimson Peak, or the haunted Sharpe Manor...'' She had said as  
he heeled boot had made contact with his foot, with a grunt of pain he had released her while clutching his hurt foot.

That had nearly shocked me, just for a moment or two, but then anyone who had any type of sense in their brains would know about both Crimson Peak and my cursed family home. And  
they would stay far away from there. I was watching her with great pride filling my body "What a tempter that one,'' Tempest had giggled softly while leaning over and whispered in my ear  
while giving me a kiss on the cheek; Sarah had leaned over to whisper in my other ear "I do not think that he will think twice, his type never learns my friend...'' While she had giving me a  
kiss on the other side of my face. Us three had watched as Eden walked off she was understandbly fuming, he was lucky that she didn't bring her knee up; while Byron was hopping up and  
down nursing his foot and muttering a few choice words... Some of what I caught, and I could rip out his heart and show it to him... If he ever called her *that* to her face!

As his friends had came up to Byron, who was still nursing his hurt foot, there were five of them three boys around his age. One was tall as him with brown hair and blue eyes and an  
average built, the other two boys, were average height and slender build; both had reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. The two girls both had dark hair, and curvy builds, from the look  
of them they appeared to be around Eden's age. Byron was attempting to put a small amount of weight on his foot "Ouch... fuck...'' The taller of the three boys came up and laughed,  
while the girls were simpering and coddoling him, I wanted to vomit "She attacked you again huh?'' Byron glared at his friend's chuckling statement, Eden will know pain for that latest  
little stunt, she will belong to him "Yeah Matt and Rick, but you know that I like it when her temper shows.'' Byron had chuckled while he had sat down and pulling the two girls on his lap  
and started kissing both of them, while the two girls were kissing each other. It was clear that Byron wanted another notch on his post. That thought alone had made my blood boil even harder  
and hotter, from what I could tell Eden was too priceless to be treated as such, I had turned in to direction where Eden had taken off. Tempest and Sarah did not follow me, they knew that I  
wanted to go up to her and at least have her see me.

After walking briskly for several minutes, following her innocent scent, I had found her she was sitting on a bench in a park, while crossing her shins right over left and pulling the same book out  
and continuing to read. I watched her, her mannerisms, they were just like my Edith's, but there were some small differences. I had to have her, at least speak with her. I channeled my mind to hers  
"Get up and go to the rail of the peer my love...'' I had whispered while she had tensed again and went over to the peer as she had placed her book on her bag. She was fighting my compulsion, oh  
you are strong aren't you, but I would not hurt you "See me, Eden...'' She had turned around and we had made eye contact, I saw that she was ready to fall upon turning in my general direction,  
thankfully of a couple of things, one we were alone and two I would be able to get there with super-human speed. I had gotten there in seconds, and wrapped my arm around her waist while the  
other went to her knees and lifted her to the bench where she was originally, I had reached up and stroked her soft hair. She and I got a second chance together... But this time was different although  
I do not have to deal with my sick twisted sister or her ghost, trying to kill this girl. I continued to touch her face, she was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen in my life, I began to look in her  
mind to find out her likes and her dislikes.

A twenty year old college student, top of the class, a brilliant mind. She was an interesting mortal, she was untouched not even a kiss, which was fine with me. Placing my forehead on hers, allowing my voice  
to fill her mind *I will be the first man to kiss you, Eden, I will be the first and only man to bed you; you will belong to me, you will be mine alone forever.* True I had taken a couple of women in the past, a  
simple pleasure of the body, sometimes I had taken their blood just to take the edge of my hunger off I then wipped their memories of me taking their blood. Eden's eyes were slowly blinking under my control,  
she had such a brilliant mind, this was torture but I wanted to earn her love and her trust. I was still sitting by her and stroking her hair and face, I wanted nothing else but to be with her. But she deserved to know  
me, my whole past, when she is ready, I will tell her about me being a vampire and needing blood to live. And one day I want to turn her, but I thing at a time. I had placed her body closer to mine, so that I could keep  
her warm. No sooner than I did, there were Sarah and Tempest, I stared at them in question "Sarah and I wish to see her for a moment, then we will leave.'' I had give my approval, while Sarah had hunkered  
down in front of Eden, had a soft blue light had circled her hand and wrist, while running the light up and down Eden's frame "This is Edith, Thomas, however she is different, not just pyshical. She has power,  
this one, but she knows not how to control it or to harnest it or even know that she has it, when the time comes for her to show her power she will. I must be around in order for her to learn how to control it,'' I  
still continued to stare at her.

Tempest had touched my shoulder, and I had clasped her hand with my own and kissed her wrist and knuckles; us three had a bond and no one could come between it "Sarah knows what she is talking  
about, Thomas, we both know that. My love, Sarah, what kinds of powers does this child have?'' Sarah had blinked her golden gaze from Eden back to us, then back to Eden " Somehow in the family  
blood line, there was a mage born there. I know not how long ago. But once I trained her up a little, after she gets turned into a vampire, no sooner. However I have the feeling that her powers had revealed themselves,  
sometime in her youth. I can't really see where though.'' I remember that lesson, vampires could have magic if their sires had it. And both of mine do, I do possess some powers from them as well.

The sires that create vampires, they could do some small tricks here and there on mortals either for their own entertainment or for them to get fed on. After Sarah and Tempest left, I was alone with Eden,  
I would have to free her mind from my control. I wanted her to know me, without lies or anyone telling me what to do or say. With a last sigh of regret, placing a soft kiss near the corner of her bewitching mouth,  
I had removed myself from her side and hid in the shadows, while I had lifted the spell and wipped her memory-if she had one of me posessing her mind- she was sitting and looking out at the small lake and the moon and the stars were  
giving off light; Eden had blinked a couple of times. Had she fallen asleep? Was she well? I then made my move, while I was reading her thoughts. I was close in the shadows, watching over her, I watched as her  
hand had fluttered to her forehead, I was walking towards her "See me.." I had whispered again, she had looked up and saw me staring down at her, while gently placing my hand on her small shoulder "Forgive my  
intrusion, Miss, but I happened to be walking by and I saw that you were clutching your head; as if you were in pain. Are you feeling alright?'' I had asked as I had seated myself by her and still with my hand on her  
shoulder. Eden had taken a couple of deep breaths, and focused on me, she was openly staring at me, almost opened-mouth. I found it quite adorable, I had caught some of her thoughts *Alright, Eden, do not  
I repeat, do not make a fool out of yourself. A handsome man is sitting by you and seeing if you are alright... handsome? Okay hot! He is hot as hell! just be cool, be calm...* Eden had taken a  
breath and started to turn red.

She really looks adorable blushing, hot as hell am I? Eden had began to focus and her attention back at me "Oh, pardon me...'' She had muttered "It is alright, darling, have you ever gotten light-headed at all?'' I had  
to look and act normal, just for a bit longer, and that meant bending a bit of the truth there, just a little bit. to bend the truth, just a little, she wasn't the judgemental type. Eden seemed like the compassionate and  
understanding type, but she did have a temper. She was young and perfect for me and only me, I was watching her breathe "I have never have been light-headed,'' She had whispered, I was thankful for my keen hearing,  
I had looked down at her I had started to study her precious face; oh how I wanted to press her lips to mine and claim her. I could smell her sweet innocent scent her blood was calling out to me. I had to center myself,  
now, I had smiled at her and we started to have a wonderful conovsation, as I introduced myself "I am Thomas Sharpe...'' She looked surprised, I smiled at her "like the Sharpes?'' I nodded "I really do not like being reminded  
of that cursed home that I sadly own through my blood line.'' She giggled. I loved her laughter, we were sitting there for a grand total of four hours, just talking and laughing.

Eden had a lot of plans and goals after college to me, she was the most heavenly being that ever graced my presence, she wanted to travel to different parts of the world and learn new things. And she even wanted to write children's  
books later on down the road. I smiled at her, she was a rare jewel, and she shivered against me "Come, love, I will walk you home...'' I had offered while helping her stand up, I had started to think that I might've went too deep in her mind.  
As I gathered her bag, and placed her under my arm, as the night was upon us, I started to marvel at the feel of her next to me; this time I will do things right! And not mess up! After I had walked her home, she lived alone and that made  
me feel a bit uneasy; instead of showing how uneasy that I was I smiled. I had gently grabbed her hand "Eden, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?'' Since I told her that I work in the mornings with two friends of mine,  
and I couldn't be reached around the evening hours, she had believed it; I did feel guilty about bending the truth just a little. She had smiled at me "Sure, what time?'' After opening the front door for her, and escourting her inside "How about  
seven? I will show up here and I will take you on a date you will remember.'' I can rise that early if I have to, the evening will be perfect.

After Eden had agreed to meet me at her doorstop for our first date tomorrow, I had handed her bag and escourted her in her home; I had waited until she was at the window and waving me off. I had waved back at her; my soul was flying with the  
feeling that things are falling back in place. I had turned invisible when she was away from the window, and up the stairs to get ready for bed; I heard the water filling the bath tub, as my form had turned into mist. I had floated into her room; it had  
looked like Edith's room, however the colors were slightly different. The colors were purple and white, she had classical music playing, I had tensed upon hearing the tub drain and my mist form had floated under the bed; I saw her small bare feet while  
they were making contact with the soft plush purple carpeting. As her small feet were making contact with the floor to turn off the music and to check her *to do* list for tomorrow I heard her say "Nice free day!'' She smiled "I guess that I have to amuse  
myself until seven p.m. tomorrow, how did I manage to rope myself a very mannerly and attractive man like him?'' She had mused aloud while she had answered her phone and talked for a moment or two and said her goodnights and went to bed.

As she had turned off her light, I felt her going right to sleep, then she had went into a deeper sleep. I helped her drift off faster than her normal speed. As my mist form had settled its way back from under her bed; I had began to take my true form, just seeing  
her sleeping so peacefully, was enough to bring a bigger smile to my face- she was sleeping on her right side however different. Edith slept on her left; but Eden didn't seemingly she had favored sleeping on her back or on her side, I had slowly lowered myself  
on her bed, reaching her up and draping her across my lap. I then saw the night gown that she was sleeping in, it was white in color and it was a bit low cut somewhat showing off her plump breasts, they were so beautiful I could see through the flimsy lace. I had  
moved some of her soft hair from her face and neck. Just the simple pleasure of touching her face was enough for me; however I wanted to have a deeper connection with her, I had felt my fangs lengthen and I had lowered my head to where her neck and shoulder met  
and sank deep. She had made a soft sound of surprise, even in the deep sleep that I had placed her in, I had made a sound of pleasure her blood was so hot and sweet and pure. She belonged to me, and I belonged to her.

As I had lifted my mouth away from her neck; there were two twin tell tale puncture wounds, I had licked them to be healed. Like in the typical vampire movies; I had even made sure that there was no sign of blood that might've escaped those two holes, I had started to un-  
button my black silk shirt. I had then allowed my nail to grow sharper, to slice a bit of a cut over my heart and pressing her motuh to my chest and having her drink from me was the most erotic moment of my life. Making sure that she took enough to have me always find her;  
always know where she was and who was with her, with my fangs still showing themselves from my mouth and some of her sweet virginal blood was on my fangs. Somehow, one of her hands had guided it's way in my hair and touching my neck; while the other was resting idly  
on my hip. Once I was certain that she had taken enough for us to have a deeper connection, not to turn her yet, after I had issued the command to her to stop feeding at my chest, I had placed us both in rights and tucked her back in bed. As I had pulled the covers back on her covering her  
up to her chin. I had turned back into mist and making sure the window had softly shut behind me...

I knew what I did, and I really didn't care, Tempest and Sarah and I live like nomads. We travel from place to place, I had came back home, I knew that my best friends... no my *real* sisters had already turned in early for the night. Sometimes they did that, it didn't bother me; prior to going  
back home I had fed taking plenty for the three of us. Incase they hadn't; I had walked in my room where my coffin was; as I climbed in and went to my day sleep as the lid closed and the sun was coming up.

The only thing that crossed my mind was... Eden...

(End of second chapter of Crimson Peak Fanfiction. Please read and review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Crimson Peak

Chapter 3: The next day

Eden had woken up around two; and that was rare for her, she had felt both sexually aroused/frustraited and hungry for... for what? She had felt her neck burn, her hand had drifted to the spot where to was burning, then it started to tingle a little. Even though, she had went to bed early but slept until two and still she was very tired, she had slowly removed the blankets from her body and stood up and carefully walked to the bathroom. Splashing some cold water on her face it helped, she had looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was paler than usual and she looked different but she couldn't place why or even how the mirror was showing her. When she wasn't very beautiful, she was pretty, but apparently one Thomas Sharpe saw something in her. Eden smiled, but then a memory or a piece of her dream from last night. Eden in a tall slender man's lap, with his shirt opened and her licking and kiss at his chest; as her hands were moving in his hair and down to his neck, it was like something from an erotic vampire novel. Oddly enough to Eden in her dream, the stranger looked like Thomas or maybe she wanted him to look like him for whatever reason, splashing some more water on her face while she had reached for a towel to dry her face a little. She had walked over to the tub and plugged it and and filled it with warm water and decided on a relaxing bath; maybe that would make her feel better.

She had felt different, but she couldn't place why or even how? As Eden had settled in the tub, and leaned her head back and rested her eyes; last night's dream had flooded into her mind, the way that her dream man was holding her and kissing and nipping and licking at her neck. It was like something out of a Dracula movie; hot and gentle yet there was something that she couldn't put her finger on. The touch of the man was so familiar, so familiar that she couldn't place. The tast of his skin was sin itself; Eden had shook herself from the dream, and calmly sat down and pulling out her violin and started to play. The music had filled the room and through the opened window; it was a beautiful melody, and from what she didn't know. She didn't know that outside she was gathering quite a crowd; even in her towel, not a best choice of clothen, she loved it whenever she played, and hopefully she would be able to give Thomas Sharpe a private performance. The man was hot and sinfully sexy, and there was something about him, that like the per-verbal moth to the flame, that she couldn't ignore: something that she couldn't place her finger on.

Eden had sighed and placed her violin back where it always went; she had continued to look out of the window, with her hair dripping wet and her gaze on the setting sun. Just how long did she sit there and play? She had to get ready quickly, with it being five thirty, she had nearly an hour and a half to get ready, running to her closet and openning the slidding door, sense he had told her to dress comfortable. Eden had decided on a pair of her favorite dark denimn skinny jeans, they were so comfty and dressy after selecting a white laced thong and matching bra. Eden had looked at herself in the mirror that her grandfather had bought her when she was slender with soft curves she had continued to look at herself in the mirror she had plump breasts and she held a soft cashmir white sweater. Eden loved that sweater, it barely brushed her slender thighs, the sweater itself made her feel girly and comfortable. The material felt so soft against her skin, after styling her hair a bit, she had decided on a beautiful low messy bun, with a twist on the left side. After sliding on the sweater, and smoothing down the material; she had chose a simple golden chain and a matching braclet. Eden had taken a seat at her small vanity that her grandfather had bought in an antique store and was in good shape still; the vanity was a bout the size of a small writing desk, it was white and crafted with extraordinary care.

She had placed a small amount of eyeliner and some peachy eye shadow and some lipgloss, after looking down she had noticed a pair of gold studded earrings that her mother had given her to go with her necklace and her bracelet. Getting up and walking over to her closet and bending down to pick up a pair of dark brown boots that had a heel, she loved those boots, they not only went with everything but they were the most expensive things that she had ever bought, Eden had rarely bought any material possessions for herself. Sometimes she did, besides the essentials that she needed on a dayily basis, she had no knowledge of who her father was, and her mother had died a long time ago; so she couldn't get information from her, and her grandfather didn't seem to want to discuss it, what if there was bad blood? Her grandfather was a huge part of her life, and was the father figure that she needed to help her along the way. She knew that her grandfather, Mark, worked hard his whole life and he had a nice nest egg saved up, and he had told her that she was going to inherit it. Eden could argue with him about that until the cows sprouted wings and took flight, that wasn't going to change anything. She knew that he was going to leave her with everything.

After slipping on her boots, she had grabbed up a light brown jacket, it was made from soft leather and it was a find, she was in a junk store and she had came across it and something was telling her to buy it. And she did, she was so nervous, when she had stared at the clock on the wall; it was nearly time for Thomas to pick her up. Eden was mentally kicking herself for daydreaming, quickly shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts that were flying around in her head, she had at least five minuets to chill the hell out! Eden was in the middle of taking a series of deep breaths, and quickly grabbing a small glass of water and downing the liquid quickly. Eden had gasped and jumped in alarm when she heard the door being knocked on, with her hand on her chest she was trying to calm down. While Eden was taking a few deep breaths, she was headed to the door when she had heard a noise behind her it sounded like a hiss, as she was opening the door there was a ghost!

A friggin' ghost was at the top of the stairs, and she looked pissed! She was tall and slender, with very dark brown/ almost black hair, and blue eyes, she was beautiful in a scary way. Her pale skin was becoming dark while she was boring holes of hatred in Eden, She was looking at her as if she was an insect that was going to squashed.

Eden had stared opened-mouthed at the ghostly woman, she was sneering at her, Thomas was still knocking at the door, she couldn't tear her gaze away. In some strange way, she shook her head and blinked quite a few times. The ghost woman had started to move towards her, and then she screamed at her "Edith!'' With a gasp, she had opened the door, and at that moment, she had opened the door. Willing the creepy woman to go away. As soon as Thomas had stepped inside of Eden's home, the ghost woman had vanished, in a hissing cloud of black mist: Thomas had entered and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. She smiled "Are you alright, Eden? You look like that you had seen a ghost...'' Well, he could say that because she did, she had sighed calming down "I'm alright, Thomas, I thought that I saw something...'' Now he was on the alert, looking around slowly and smiling while extending his hand towards her "It must've been the trick of the light or a neighbor passing by, nothing to worry about.'' She smiled and took his hand, as he slipped a beautiful red rose in her other hand "I hope that you like red...'' She did, however he wanted her to say it.

''Yes, you must be a wizard or something...'' Eden had said while she had taken the flower and put it in a small vase; Thomas chuckled and walked further into the home, closing the door as he did so watching her move around the kitchen gracefully. With a small smile; she had laid a small vase on the kitchen table. The vase itself had belonged to her mother; it was her most prized possession that she remembered from her mother, when Eden was a child, her and mother would go for small hikes in the country side before moving to New York. She would go and pick a flower and put it in the crystal vase: while she would turn to her daugther and smile and said "God has blessed us with flowers for a reason, they are the gifts of love from him and his angels.'' Eden had smiled softly as Thomas had a comforting hand on her shoulder. She had smiled at him "Ready to go, Eden?'' He had asked her while holding out his arm for her to take; he couldn't stop staring at her, she was so beautiful. He had sensed his sister's deranged spirit attempting to get to Eden, he had sent word to both Tempest and Sarah. They had told me that it would be taken care of right away, while Eden had stared in shock, there was a black limo! In front of her home! Blinking slowly, as Thomas had escorted her in the long expensive car. Once inside, they had smiled slowly at each other, Eden was actually blushing "You look beautiful, Eden.'' Came his soft voice.

Eden was turning a nice shade of red, he looked breath-taking; Thomas and his slender frame was covered in a silk blue blouse, the man was a tease! How dare he leave the first two or three buttons unbuttoned?! He was lethal to all women, she didn't have any dealings with men. Wondering how could a scientist would be able to create a man like Thomas Sharpe, and if he took requests?

Thomas, for the immortal life of him, was trying to keep a straight face throughout all of Eden's thoughts, suddenly feeling bold. She had looked up at him, while taking a very deep breath "You dress up pretty fine, Mr. Sharpe.'' He chuckled, and placed his arm around her slender shoulders. Thomas had then moved closer to her "This old thing,'' Her gaze had then moved down to the simple but dressy black slacks that he had chosen, and his dressy shoes that she had noticed that they were black leather. As one of his long legs had crossed, he had smiled at her "This, old thing, Eden. I put it together for you. I hope that you like surprises, because I have a first date that you will never forget,'' With a smile, he had continued "Hopefully, I will earn a second date?'' He had asked, Eden had giggled a little "Maybe, I am hard to impress...'' She had said with a teasing grin on her face. As the limo had stopped, Eden had shivered when they had exited the car, as Thomas reached in the limo had pulled out a jacket that matched his pants. She had felt a little guilty, what if he got cold? She had then looked up at him, as they were walking "The cold, little one, does not bother me.'' Part of being a vampire, was that one never got cold.

As they had arrived to the destination; there was a small fire going with some candles of different shapes and sizes on their respective holders. Eden couldn't believe that he went through all of this trouble, just for her, as they had seated themselves at the firepit, so that she would be warm "So, tell me about your parents, Thomas? What were they like?'' Eden had asked as he moved closer to her, he had reluctantly pulled his gaze from hers and looked into the fire. Licking her lips, Eden wondered if she had said something wrong, however Thomas had cleared his throat ''I don't really remember my father, much, my mother wasn't so 'kind','' Eden could tell that he was chosing his words wisely, maybe because his childhood wasn't that great? Eden had braced herself and asked in a soft voice "Why wasn't she kind to her own child?'' She had asked as her hand touched his arm, meaning to comfort him and help him. She was like that, wanting to help people "I really don't have the answer as to why she was the way that she was. She died, and all I had was my elder sister, and even she didn't love me. I was always used against my mother and her.'' Okay that was sort of true; those two harpies often used him against the other.

Thomas never fully figured out what had happened to his father, he had thought that his father had left, or one of them murdered him. Thomas had braved a smile at Eden, who sighed "Many years ago, I had met a good friend, and she and I had connected. She tried to help me over-come certain things in my past.'' Eden was watching him intently "And my sister didn't like that,'' Eden had looked at him confused "How did your mother react to your friend?'' She had asked while he had given her some red wine "She had died a little while before I had met her;'' Thomas had said while he was continuing "My sister didn't fully like the fact that she had to share me with not only herself but my friend. She was always the jealous type, it had to be her way or no way, she would try to guilt and manipulate me into believing certain things about everything in our lives.'' Biting her lip, Eden had plucked up the courage to ask him "May I ask what had happened to both your sister and your friend?'' Thomas had sighed, he knew that question was gonna be asked "My sister was in a drunken jealous rage, my friend was staying with us for a few days, her and her husband were working things out and I was trying to keep her safe. I knew my sister's temper, and when she got like that there would be no way in protecting yourself. But my friend was trying to defend herself, I was injured and trying to help my friend in any way that I could...'' Eden had tightened her hand on his; giving him support, she could tell that this was very hard for him, and she wanted to privde any type of comfort that she could.

"My friend and 'that woman' had killed each other, and I had blacked out and I had met these two women named Sarah and Tempest. They became my friends and family,'' Eden had smiled and continued to stroke Thomas's forearm and hand. Ok, that was somewhat true, Thomas had decided, but he couldn't very well tell her that it was like in the Victorian Era, she would run like hell or call the nearest pysch ward, not that he would blame her. Taking her hand with his own, "I never regretted meeting my friend, she helped me, and now I have the two best friends that anyone could ever ask for. They are my true sisters; and always will be. My friend, she had taught me love and respect, in her own way, without her even knowing.'' Eden had licked her lips "What was her name?'' She had asked, wondering how that woman was able to help him though a difficult time in his life; Thomas had smiled a bit ''Her name was Edith...'' Eden had froze in shock, that's what that creepy ghost woman had called her?! Was she dreaming? No she didn't hear right...

Eden had quickly shook her head in denile, hoping that Thomas didn't catch it, but with his vampire eyes had caught it. The name, the reconition, maybe she had heard of the name 'Edith' before and probably not matched the same up to the same person, Thomas had placed his arm around her small waist and brought her closer to him "Eden, are you alright?'' Even in death, his sister was a headache, he had hoped that Tempest and Sarah would be able to get rid of it by the time that they come back. Thomas was thanking the heavens that he had fed well before picking up Eden before their date, true he had felt his sister's evil spirit in the home. It was a good thing that he had asked both Sarah and Tempest to cleanse the home before Eden comes home, and no kinky stuff! She had smiled and shook her head "Just my imagination, Thomas, don't worry about me; tell me more about yourself. What kinds of hobbies that you love to do?'' She had asked as the rain had stopped and Thomas had placed another log in the fire. He had glad that he knew the man that owned this piece of property by a beautiful surrounding; with a decent-sized area to have a small bond fire even in the rain. He smile as their heads had slowly connected while watching the peaceful scene of the water whorling and swirling around. Eden was happy that her grandfather got to stay with some friends of his, he needed to be around people his own age, as much as he loved her and the feeling was mutual, she wanted him to socialize with other people.

"I loved tinkering, inventing, you can say and business; and trying not to make a fool out of myself in front of a beautiful woman... such as you Eden..'' Nice save, he had almost called her Edith, she may *look* like her, however that didn't mean that she *was* Edith. She was blushing a thousand-fold, smiling at her "What about you Eden, any hobbies that I should know about?'' Deciding to be bold and pouring herself a second glass of wine "You caught me red-handed, I wear a super hero cape and save the city,'' He laughed, so did she, she couldn't believe that she had just said that! While placing his arm around her to warm her better, Thomas had replied with "Well I would not have suspected that. I had thought something else like super model. But you are too beautiful for that, since you are a super hero, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me and always will be; so what color cape do you wear?'' He had asked, while he had continued "No, wait allow me to guess, red? You would look good in a red cape.'' Eden had laughed, "Sometimes, I do prefer blue, but red is one of my favorite colors. But, sadly I don't fight crime by either day or night. I am a college student, and I play the violin nearly everyday. Sometimes I play the flute or even the guitar and I am getting ready to learn the harp soon and the piano, I love the music: I always have ever-since I could remember, I go somewhere else and allow my imagination to run away with me.'' She had said wondering if it was a stupid thing that she had said, he had smiled and placed a small lap blanket on her small legs, she was getting cold.

"Maybe, I could get a private concert, if I earned a second date?'' He asked, hopefully, while placing another log in the fire, and using a medium-sized stick to stir it with, she had smiled shyly as a small piece of hair had escaped to frame her face. Thomas had slowly reached up and tucked the stray stands of her hair behind her ear, Eden sat there dumb-struck, the way that his hand was softly stroking the piece of hair behind her ear. Before they could stop, their lips had met in a soft chaste kiss; her first kiss! his hand had linked with hers, when they had pulled apart, her face was tinting red. Eden was shuddering "I should show you something, come'' Thomas had said while gently grabbing Eden by the hand and guiding her from the shelter, it had finally stopped rainning a little bit ago. As Thomas had led her to a cabin and ushered her inside, he had a fireplace going and a modern sound system that he had walked over to; Eden was looking around at the cabin's inside. She had looked in awe, it was clean and well- kept "Do you bring all of your dates here?'' She had asked while he had turned around from whatever he was doing at the music station, he smiled and reached over to pour her another glass of red wine that was chilling in a near-by bucket. After handing her the glass, he had went back over to the music and after a couple of clicks it was playing Dark Waltz- By Hayley Wetenra.

Eden had smiled, turning to him from her place near the fire in order to keep her warm, Thomas had made sure that the song was on repeat. Knowing that her innocent gaze would be on his frame "How did you know that I loved this song?'' She asked, while he had calmly walked over to her and gently placed the galss on a near-by table; as he took her hand and gently led her to the center of the floor and started to lead her in a dance "Uh, Thomas, I should warn you that I have two left feet...'' She was soo bad at dancing, it would be anything short of a prayer just to sway from one side to another, chuckling Thomas had brought her close to him "Just follow my led, Eden, and I will aid you.'' With his casual strength, Thomas had lifted her up in his arms and placed her on his feet and began to lead her, swaying to the music, back and forth. Moving as one. Eden was blushing many shades of red "For someone with left feet, you move rather well,'' Thomas had said while leanning forward and giving her forehead a small kiss, she laughed "I might have a good teacher...'' And she was a fast learner. And he didn't answer her questions "Eden, to answer your questions: one you are the only person that I have ever brought up here. And two, I'm afraid to say my other past-time... I am a pyschic...'' They both laughed.

From that night on, they saw more of each other, and Sarah and Tempest had cleansed Eden's home while the two were away. Sarah knew that what she and her lover had wrought would not last forever, that mad woman would find a way to terrorize her, Tempest and Sarah had sensed Thomas and Eden were coming home. Both of them had vanished into mist and wafted out of the house. Thomas was walking Eden to the door with her keys in her hand, after unlocking the front door and ushering inside and then going in as well she smiled. She had a great time "Well, Thomas, I think that you did earn a second date with me, do you like the theater?'' She had asked, if he said yes than she would brand him as hers, his mouth quirked a bit, well being a vampire 'did' has its perks. Wrapping an arm around her small waist and bringing her close to him "Yes, I do, I always have to drag my two closest friends to them.'' He was mentally snickering, he heard Sarah's laughter and Tempest's promise of revenge, he loved that about his two sisters that's what they are to him and always will be. Eden had laughed as he had lifted her hand to his lips "Tomrrow night?'' She had asked, he had said yes...

As Thomas had pulled her into one last kiss for the night, he had left reluctantly... Eden had closed the door and placed her hand on her rapidly beating heart and sliding down the door and sitting and acting like a total love-sick calf! Thomas Sharpe was a well-off gentleman, and what the hell would he want her for? After gathering herself from the floor she had climbed up the stairs, still giggling. After she had taken a fast shower and got into bed, she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face; with the covers barley on her ribs. A fine trail of mist had seeped under the bedroom door, there her dark lover had stood; he had to see her one more time, he was addicted to her, as he settled himself on the bed like before he had lifted her small light body in his arms and pulled down the same night dress as last night. Thomas had felt his fangs grow and he had pierced her neck again, Eden had made a small noise between sensual fantasy and sensual reality, her eyes were rolling in the back of her head as he drank; he would not take enough for an exchange just enough for their minds to be twined with the other. After pulling away and swipping his tongue along the puncture wounds that were there he had opened his shirt and pierced his breast and guided her mouth to the trail of blood that was slowly pouring from the cut. Eden would be a step closer to the world that he had occupied not only with Tempest and Sarah but with other vampires.

After he had adjusted not only himself, because he was as hard as a board, and her, he had kissed her mouth and her forehead and back to her mouth. As the trail of mist left the night went on as usual... with a certain vampire checking in on Eden until dawn...

(End of chapter 3, now I wonder what should happen? Please read and review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Crision Peak: Chapter 4

(Disclaimer, see Chapter 1 and on with the story... This will be about a year after the first date between Eden and Thomas. There will be a sex scene.)

Eden had been sitting on the couch by her grandfather, waiting for Thomas to show up, today was their one year anniversary. She was smiling, she had remembered last night when her and Thomas were talking on the phone that he had a big surprise for her and that she was going to love it. Quite a few times, Eden had caught her grandfather eve's dropping, she had to give him a lecture, with Thomas laughing softly over the phone. He liked her grandfather, as did Sarah and Tempest, his two best friends thought that the old man was adorable. Her grandfather had looked at his watch and back at his granddaughter, he smiled at her and patted her arm. Eden was going over her music that she was going to do tonight, after her rehersal, Thomas was going to pick her up and go on a date with her. It was December the 4th, and the concert was three weeks away and she wasn't nervous, but tonight was the night that her and Thomas were going to make love for the first time; Eden was scared, but she was excited. Biting her lip, she had looked over at her grandfather, and he had stood up and kissed her cheek and told her that he was going to his friend's house for the weekend and that not to do anything that he wouldn't do.

Eden was trying to hide her blushing face "Your ride is here Granddad!'' She had said while his friend had showed himself smiling at them both, the two were always close and would always be close. When she had gotten a second hug and a kiss goodbye, Eden had went upstairs and began to get ready to go, deciding on a long red dress that reached her ankles and hugged her slender frame perfectly. Choosing a pair of red wedges. Placing her long hair in a tight braid, annoyingly so it was always straight and stayed straight, after she had applied her typical peachy/toned makeup, one it was so easy and quick: Reason Two: It wasn't as though you could tell that she had any makeup on, you really had to look at her. A lot of people didn't like the fact that she didn't have to cake on a lot of makeup to be noticed, she was a child prodigy and her i.q was a lot higher than the normal. Her grandfather had often called her 'an old soul,' Eden had to shake her head at his silly assessment of her character, she missed her mother, she even admitted it to Thomas once that she barely remembered her mother. Looking at herself in the mirror while placing a thin gold chain on around her neck, she looked beautiful, reaching down and picking up her violin case, her smile grew wider, Thomas loved the peach color on her, and red as well.

He would probably think that he had died and gone to heaven, Christmas was around the corner already, seemed like only yesterday it was summer. Eden had grabbed up her saxophone and her sheet music, and put it in the carrier and went to grab her coat. It was starting to snow, and cold, Eden had grabbed up a white mink coat that had reached her ankles; Thomas had given it to her on her birthday, October 31st, she was almost in tears. Thomas had put it on her and told her that she looked very beautiful in it; she had told him that he didn't have to do it. He had always smiled at her and said that she deserved to be pampered and loved, and on her birthday he had told her that he was falling in love with her. Biting her lip, Eden had smiled and launched herself in his arms and kissed him, he had always spun her around, she had giggled. She had jumped when she had heard a knock on the door. After unlocking the door, she had poked her head out to see... She had rolled her eyes, Byron...

"Hi, sweet-ums! How are you?'' He had asked eying her from head to toe, Eden had felt the bile rise, instead of grabbing the pepper spray, she had smiled and said "Fine cupcake, thanks for asking, bye now!'' She had slammed the door in his face, and laughed at him when she had heard him say 'Ow my nose...' She had laughed harder when he fell down the icy stairs, then heard 'fuck.. my pants ripped!' Her cellphone rang.. It was Thomas "Hello, my little snow angel.'' Eden had giggled "Hi Thomas,'' She had replied, knowing very well that Byron was off somewhere licking his wounds, and finding a new pair of pants, Eden had told Thomas about her going to rehersal tonight, and he had told her that he wanted to go to the rehersal with her tonight and watch her. She had agreed and hung up, not even five minutes had gone by, Thomas was knocking on her front door; she had opened it and he had a red rose in his hand,  
Eden looked at Thomas: he was in a pair of black dressy slacks and a white silk blousse, and a long black coat, and a top hat "I hear on good authority that you love red roses... just don't tell my beautiful girlfriend.'' He had said with a silly wry grin; after she invited him in and taking the flower as she did so. She was smiling, and taking the flower and pulling him gently inside, Thomas had pulled her against him and gave her a small kiss, while the door was closing slightly.

Eden hadn't seen any real creepy women calling her by another woman's name lately, besides Byron becoming a full-time stalker- well more than normal- Eden had set the new rose in the small vase with some water. and grabbed her stuff, off they went. The rehersal didn't last long, about a couple of hours, and Thomas had arranged for something special; a surprise. And Eden couldn't wait to find out what it was, after the practice had ended, Thomas was waiting in the front row, watching the entire thing. Eden had blushed, when he was clapping, he loved hearing her practice, so did Sarah and Tempest, Eden could even play Classical Jazz on either her violin or any other of her instruments. As the people that were going to be in the concert were leaving, Eden and Thomas were alone; they were smiling as their hands had connected. For a year, Thomas and his best friends had protected her from his deranged sister's ghost, and distrubing word in the lands of the dead, Lucille's ghost was missing?! Sarah was on high alert. She knew that ghosts like Lucille, would stop at nothing until they got what they wanted; and she wanted Eden...

As he had put that out of his head, leading Eden to the limo, he had made sure that he had the house to himself, his friends understood and were more than willing to give them their space. Eden was looking around the large- spacious elegant home. Thomas hadn't left her side, and she knew that he wouldn't leave her any time soon. Biting her lip, there just behind the thick wooden double doors, lied Thomas's room, Eden was really nervous, she had never done this before. For the past few months, she had dreamnt of this, "I won't hurt you, Eden...'' Thomas had whispered against her temple, while slowly guiding her to face him, as his lips were making contact with hers. Soft. Simple. Chaste kisses. As Eden's arms had wrapped themselves around his neck, Thomas had lifted her effortlessly in his arms; as he had past through the doorway, her shoes were hitting the maroon carpeting. Thomas had then picked her up, as if she weighed nothing, as he had set her gently on the bed, she was dimly aware that there were candles and some rose petals. She had smiled at him, he knew once he had done this, he would never let her go. He couldn't do it, let her go, with a flick of his wrist, Eden's hair was freed. As her hair had cascaded down, her hands were in his hair, tonight was the night, feeling his hands drift to her back where the dress's zipper was, Eden had moaned while the air was making contact with her bared skin. Thomas had broken the kiss, he had looked at her Eden, his Eden, she was wearing a red strapless lace bra and a pair of matching hipster panties. Eden was shaking in desire, Thomas had leaned his head down and tasted her neck; she had gasped as his hand had reached up and cupped her breast through her bra.

''Thomas...'' Eden had whimpered as his index finger had gently brushed against her pebbling nipple, he had growled... As his mouth had continued to journey down to her neck and her breasts; Eden was whimpering with her hands in his hair, Thomas had gently lifted her up and unclasped her bra. He wanted her, seeing her pink-dusted nipples stare at him, "Eden...'' He had whispered, as his mouth had drifted down her breasts, almost insantly, Thomas's mouth had then latched on to her breast and suckled gently, then roughly. Eden's eyes were rolling in the back of her head. Biting her lip, Eden was straining not to cry out, she hadn't felt anything like this before in her life! She had felt that she was going to explode, if he didn't do anything soon! As if sensing, Thomas had placed his index finger against her mouth, Eden had gasped when she had looked down at her man: he looked nearly like a feral animal. Feeling his hands go to her panties, and tugging them off at her hips and her body was exposed; as his eyes were taking in every inch of her skin, her arms and hands went to cover herself. Thomas had stopped her, "No, love, I want to see you, you are beautiful...'' Her body was like Edith's, but it it was bit different, Eden had about an inch more in the hip area; but that was it. As his hands were softly touching her legs and gently pulling them apart, Thomas had then slid his head to her thigh and venturing down to her untouched opening. Eden nearly screamed, it wasn't fair, she was naked and he was clothed, her thoughts were interrupted when she had felt a nip at her thigh, Eden waas shocked when he had pulled her up and guided her hands to his shirt. Biting her lip, Eden had readily complied, and proceeded to take off his clothes, his body was slender, but with a subtle muscle in all of the right places.

Her dark gaze just so happened to drift down to his... he was decently endowed, and she had hoped that he would fit, and not hurt her too much, Thomas had seemed to sense these things that she was thinking. All he did was crawl up her body and gather her face in his hands, "Eden, I will not hurt you, I love you...'' He knew that it was okay to love her, and Edith would want him to do so; not because that she looked like her, but that wasn't the only reason, she was beautiful and intelligent. Everything that he could ever want, "Thomas... I love you too..'' she had whispered while his hand had wrapped itself around his member and the other was by her temple. Both knew that there was no going back, for either, every inch that he was sliding in, Eden was adjusting to, as soon as he had slid himself deeper inside of her, she had known that he was buried up to his hilt with her heat and wet enterance that was gripping tighter than any vise. Eden had let out a squeak the moment that he was starting to move inside of her, sweat was pouring slowly from his body; as soon as she was accustomed to his size and his invasion, Eden had felt Thomas buckling in and out of her needy form over and over again. Her body was soon blanketed by his, their lips were meeting in a passionfilled tango of affirmation and of love. Eden was lost in another world of pure feeling, when she had felt a sudden pop in her neck; but as soon as she had thought that she had felt that pop, Her head had gone from sailing in passion, to fuzzy.

Thomas had taken over her mind, soon, he will tell her that he was a vampire, deal with the consiquences later. The earth was spinning under them, as he had sealed the neck holes, and hid his fangs, Eden had wrapped her legs around his thrusting hips, his thrusts were becoming more and more feral.  
And she wasn't exactly complaining, he loved her body under his, as her nails were raking his back and shoulders, Thomas's mouth was nipping and kissing her neck and jaw and back up to her mouth, as he spilled himself deep within her. Eden had gasped and moaned in his mouth, as Thomas had collasped on top of her shaking frame; pillowing his head on her breasts, with their bodies still joined, Thomas had rolled them on his side and stroked her hair. Eden was crying, she was no longer a virgin, but she felt happy... she had felt tired and sated, with his arms around her- she had then gone off to sleep. Thomas had laid there for about an hour, he was making sure that Eden was sleeping peacefully, sitting her up and exposing his chest to her. Soon he will turn her. He knew that he was going to turn her, only whenever both Tempest and Sarah have deemed it purdent, after growing his finger nail, he had slit a line across his chest; lifting Eden's body in his arms, taking over her mind, he hated doing this to her. But until she was ready, "Drink my love...'' He had whispered as her mouth had began to move on its own and lapping up his blood, after making sure that she will sleep in this bed until he woke up the next night. Thomas had decided to lay there with her until dawn, knowing every well that Tempest and Sarah had returned home hours ago, Eden had woken up one other time before and he had made love to her again and again: until she had gone back asleep.

(End of chapter 4... Read and review! Now I wonder what will happen? I'll give credit... if anyone reads these types of stories, then drop my name off! thanks guys!)


	5. Chapter 5

Crimson Peak 5: Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: see chapter 1 and on with the story.)

It had been a couple of weeks since that beautiful night, Eden and Thomas had gotten a lot closer, Eden was always smiling. Her grandfather always attenting her concerts, and now Thomas was going to as well. And Sarah and Tempest were going to attend as well, Eden was taken aback, even though they had talked a couple of times; they were going to go with their friend, just to hear her play? It was the day before Christmas Eve, the concert hall was packed, Eden loved Christmas and the concerts. She was far from nervous; she welcomed it, she had smiled while she was getting ready, Eden had decided on a simple but beautiful red halter dress that barely brushed the floor, her shoes were a red heel, her hair was down. And that was rare, Eden had always put her hair in a breath-taking chingon, she had decided to wear her hair down. Eden's hair fell straight down her back, barely brushing her hips, she was going to be doing a good bit of solos with a couple of her instruments, most of the night. And there will be a few chor performances, the people in the crowd were cheering them on, the building and the stage looked so beautiful decorated in Winter Wonderland theme, but with a bit of a romantic twist to it, here and there. Eden was up, the story teller was an older woman, slender like Eden, but a bit taller. Her voice was soothing, she had the kindest gray eyes that anyone would have. The woman was telling the story of Christmas, while Eden was playing her violin, one by one, selected instruments were keying up and playing. Everyone was in perfect harmony, "Ladies, and gentlemen! I thank you all for coming! And tonight playing 'Silent Night,' and 'God Rest ye Merry Gentlemen,' Eden Brown!'' The applause was thunderous! Taking out her violin again and began to play, she had never missed any little note, and tonight was no acceptation, her grandfather was crying out of joy. Both women had wrapped their arms around him and rubbed his back, it was clear that he loved Eden, with the same fierce love as a father would.

Thomas was sitting there with his eyes glued on his Eden, she was his future, after she had played both songs, the crowd was on its feet, throwing roses and flowers. Thomas had then hunkered down for a moment and walked over with his arms full with a boquet of long-stemmed red roses. Eden had looked shocked, as a smiling Thomas had walked up to her and kissed her as he was handing her the flowers; the wolf whistles were non stop, Thomas had slid his hand up in her hair, feeling the soft texture that was being stroked by his slender but strong fingers. Normally, after the concert, there would be an after party for all that were involved with anything and/or everything. Eden and Thomas had other plans, and tonight, he kept on telling her that he had something very important to ask of her and it was no small thing; biting her lip. Eden was inwardly hoping that he would either ask her to marry him, or... after the curtain was closed on the applauding audience, Thomas had told Eden that he would wait for her by the left exit. Smiling, Eden had agreed, as she was walking to her dressing room, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being stalked. Stopping her walking, she had turned around and saw the same ghost a year ago! She looked really pissed! She was literally snarling like an animal, Eden's eyes had widened in surprise and in shock, slowly backing up, making sure that she was facing the apparition; she glared at her with her cold blue eyes, "Edith! I will kill you!'' Blinking her eyes rapidly, "Um, wack job, I'm Eden, not Edith, so go back to hell you harpy!'' Ok, now that was the stupidest thing in the world for her to say, and she was a child prodigy! Spinning around as fast as she was able, and running like hell, and it was a good thing that she could run. Eden was running for her life, and she was a very fast runner.

"Edith!" The ghost woman had screamed while flying in hot persute of her victim, Eden had to think fast, and by some for of good luck, her room was there. Smirking, she had quickly opened it, and practically fell in the room, and using her foot, kicking the door shut. Quickly getting on her knees and locking the door, and peaking through the keyhole, during her run, she had thought that she had heard Bryon, and a scream, and finally: nothing.  
Biting her lip, and pilling some clothes and spare cloths under the doot jam, and in the keyhole, placing her hand on her chest, to try to calm her racing heart. With her teeth chattering, Eden was able to get up and ring her hands together and muttering to herself, 'An illusion... nothing more,' raking her hands through her hir, and shaking her head at the thoughts that were running in her head. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn that was a poltegiest! And she was out for blood... Without wasting anymore time, Eden and stripped off her dress, and showered, the hot water was doing her mind and body wonders; as she had turned off the water, she had the feeling that something wasn't right. Grabbing up her towel, and wrapping it around herself and reaching for a pair of scissors, looking around slowly looking for anything out of the ordinary. Confused, and dripping wet clad in a towel, she couldn't find anything, what were these feelings that were passing all over her? She had gasped when she had felt someone wrap their hands around her throat and start to strangle her, "Help!'' She had screamed while she was in the air, and her towel had dropped to the floor, soon slashes were decorating her body, blood was leaking out, her vision was going blurry... she was getting cold... only thing that came out of her mouth was... ''THOMAS!" As she was thrown across the room and the discarded scissors were picked up...

Meanwhile with Thomas...

He was waiting alone, Sarah and Tempest had already gone for the night, and Eden's grandfather was now seeing someone. And the old man had given Thomas permission to 'entertain' Eden, he was chuckling at the old man's silly nature, when a cold feeling had went straight to his heart, placing his hand on his heart, *Tempest, Sarah, is everything alright with you?* He had asked his sires/friends, not even a beat went by, *Thomas, we are fine, Sarah senses Lucille's spirit, and she's attacking Eden! We will meet you, at Eden's room...* With a nod, Thomas didn't hesitate a nano second longer, he had formed himself into mist and hurried to Eden, that evil harpy would kill Eden! Thomas's mist form had made it there before both Sarah and Tempest, as his solid form took... The ghost had hissed and turned around, Thomas had glared at it, it the most evil being on this Earth besides his mother, "I see that you got kicked out of hell, Lucille...'' Thomas had said coldly, the ghost had snarled, "How are you alive?!'' She had gasped when she saw his fangs, and a red light burning his hands, combined with the blood that he was drawing with his nails! As she had turned to see Eden's passed out, as she blinked two more mists trials had seeped in the room, and two women were standing in front of her and protecting the naked and passed out mortal girl. Thomas had glared at the woman that had dared to take everything from him! His life, his boy-hood innocence, everything. And now, now he will have his payback! Snarling and raising her hand, in came Bryon, he had kicked down the door, breaking some of the door frame, Bryon's eyes were glowing a cold silver, Lucille's ghost had floated into the boy's body! As the boy disappeared, leaving the three vampire/mages, in the room with the barely concious young woman. Thomas had made sure that his hands weren't glowing, he had taken off his coat and wrapped Eden up in it, and picking her up in his arms, "he..lp.'' Eden had whispered.  
Thomas had pressed a kiss into her hair, Lucille had cut off Eden's long beautiful hair, up to her shoulder blades.

"Eden, shhh, I'm here..." Thomas had whispered, as Sarah and Tempest had approached the figure, "We must act fast Thomas, she needs your blood, not for conversion, just for her to heal.'' As they had linked their arms around Thomas's waist and teleported to their home, Tempest went to get some clothes for Eden. As Sarah and Thomas were tending to her, "Thomas, remove your coat, I need to see and assess the damage,'' Sarah had said while a green light was showing itself from her hands; Eden was a mess! There were slash marks on her arms and her legs, and a couple of marks on her face and back. Her hair was hacked in all ways, Thomas had felt his heart break all over again, blood tears were pouring from his eyes and on to Eden's face; he had looked up at Sarah, who was healing her, there was so much blood, and damage. Biting his lip, Thomas had looked at the approaching Tempest, with her arms full of some clothes, "Love?'' Tempest had asked while placing the clothes by them. With a slight gasp from Sarah, "Now, Thomas, give her your blood. And do not take hers,'' She had advised, as Thomas had picked her top half up and placed her in his lap, opening his shirt as he did so, placing his forehead against hers. As Thomas's nail had lengthened and slashed his chest, like before. Gently pressing the back of her head to the cut and taking control of her mind, "Drink, my love, drink for both of us. I need you Eden.'' He had whispered to her, knowing that both Sarah and Tempest were listening to every word of it, but chose not to but in on their private moment, Thomas was rocking her back and forth, Lucille nearly succeeded in killing her! As Sarah had her eyes closed, monitoring the intake of blood that Thomas was providing for her, "Enough, Thomas, enough.'' Sarah had said gently; as Thomas had commanded Eden to stop taking his blood, Tempest had then leaned over and with one swipe of her tongue, healed the cut there. Eden had let out a soft moan, as Thomas had leaned down and gave her a small kiss, on her lips, seemingly instant, her wounds were healing! Eden's hair had grown back to its glory!

"Her looks would be a bit more enhanced than normal, and her senses would be a bit more accute. But she will live, this cannot continue Thomas, Lucille tends to kill Eden, and that Bryon boy, he's apart of it,'' Tempest had said while placing her hand on his shoulder, she had always given him the truth, no matter how ugly it was. He knew, "Thomas, she will be half way in our world, if you love her like you say that you do, then tell her the truth. And if she does love you, and I know that she does, then she would understand.'' Thomas had interrupted Tempest, "Or drive a stake in my heart...'' He had finished flatly...

*A couple of days later...*

Eden had thrashed and bucked about on the bed, as if she were fighting an unseen attacker, until a pair of familiar hands had wrapped her up in warmth and in comfort; her eyes had then popped opened and there was Thomas, her Thomas. He was holding her close to his heart. Eden had shuddered and wrapped her hands around his bicep, and cried, and she never cried, she didn't remember much of anything. Thomas had to alter some of the events, so that Eden could deal with it, and when she was ready to do so, the truth will come to her, he felt bad about doing it, but Eden would suffer more. Thomas knew that he was between a rock and a hard place, he knew that Eden would find out the truth eventually. And he hoped that she would take it... well... without anything sharp around. Making eye contact with her, and leaning down and kissing her forehead, Lucille had crossed the line! And she knew that he wasn't afraid of her anymore; she knew- as well as he did- that she couldn't manipulate him anymore. And that would put Eden in trouble, well even more so than normal, now that Byron has been possessed by Lucille. Those two deserved each other, in hell, "Thomas, what happened?'' Eden had asked, giving her a small smile, "You were attacked from behind, I scared off the attacker...'' Well, that wasn't a complete lie, that harpy that was his 'sister' was scared of him,  
now because he was now a vampire and that meant that she couldn't touch him. However, they both knew that Eden would be used as a pawn in this game of chess, biting her lower lip, Eden had then leaned into Thomas's mouth by pressing her own lips into his. He had returned her kiss, "Maybe you should wear the red cape... Superman..'' She had said while he had chuckled and placed her in an upright position, he knew that she was hungry and thirsty, "Was it a man, or a woman?'' Eden had asked the question so suddenly, that Thomas had nearly dropped the chicken broth that he was going to feed her, "Love?'' He had asked, confused. Even with his super keen hearing, did he just hear her right?

"The person who attacked me, were they male or female?'' Eden had asked again, as Thomas had blew on the hot contents and handed her the broth for her to drink it in a small cup; Eden needed to keep up her strength. She had managed about half the broth and reached for some water; those two things should be able to go down easily. Thomas had noted that Eden's natural beauty was much more enhanced than normal, he would have to keep more of an eye on her now, he had taken the items away and placed them on a table near the middle of his room. Eden was watching him, he seemed upset, and somehow, she just seemed to know that he was upset, "Thomas, what is it?'' She had asked while she just so happened to look down and notice that she was wearing a night dress that didn't leave much to the imagination: she had looked at the soft peachy material, it was silk and low cut in the front, and tied at the shoulders, Eden had looked at the dress, it was beautiful. Sensing her question, Thomas had walked over to her, and stroking her face, "That night dress, is Sarah's, and she barely gets to wear it, Eden, she had thought that you would get more use out of it. And Tempest's stuff is... a lot bigger in the chest...'' He was choosing his words wisely, and he was adorable doing it, well, Eden had found it adorable. Inwardly laughing, Thomas was adorable in her eyes? Ok, he'd go with that, considering what she had been through; he would allow her a 'pass' but if she continued to think that he was adorable, then he would tickle her until next week. Thomas knew that it was only a matter of time, and Eden would figure out that he never ate or drink around her, he had told her that he was on a strict eating schedule and a 'very' strict diet, due to him being very ill a very long time ago. And Tempest and Sarah had saved his save with this diet, and that he would have to do it religiously. Thankfully, Eden had understood.

As the two had laid down on the bed, Thomas had turned her over on her stomach, and started to rub her back, at first, Thomas was with Eden because she had reminded him of Edith. But now, now, he was with her because he was falling in love with her... Eden... and the thought of her gone, killed him and his undead heart, he knew that it was only a matter of time, until Thomas had to tell Eden, and only God knew what she would do, or even how she would even react to that. Maybe she would think that she had gone insane and commit herself to the nearest nuthouse; with a sigh, it had been another couple of days, and Eden was able to walk without Thomas carrying her all over the place, not that either of them had minded. The other night, had led to more love making, and just holding each other and talking; ealier in the evening hours, she had talked to her grandfather, told him that she was feeling better, Thomas had called the man and told him that Eden had been attacked by a crazed fan, and that he and Tempest and Sarah had scared them off, and that Eden didn't remember much of anything during the attack. Her grandfather had then said that it was for the best that she didn't remember barely anything. And that he would call again and check on her, so far, Lucille's ghost hasn't visited Eden's grandfather; due to the fact that both Sarah and Tempest had taken that older man's blood and could find out what was going on with him at will. With a sigh, tonight was the night, he had to tell her! Closing his eyes and counting to three: it was now or never! And frankly, he had preferred never, he had found her in his study, he had warned both Tempest and Sarah the Holy Hell would go on upstairs, and that if they didn't hear from him then Eden had killed him. The two were watching him, as he was walking up the stairs, he knew that she was in his study, sitting at his desk, reading like always. Like Edith... No! They are NOT the same! Just because they look alike and have similar habits; then that doesn't mean that they are the same, he was trying to keep that in mind. Clearing his throat and opening the door, as he did so, Eden had lifted her head from his book, "Hi!'' She had greeted, he had given her a small but sad smile, now she was looking worried, normally he would walk over and give her a small kiss either on the forehead, or on the lips.

"Thomas, what is it?'' She had asked, sheh ad never been this way before with anyone in her whole life, and she would hope that he had felt the same about her, because she had told him that she was falling in love with him, and he had told her that he had felt the same. However, she was sensing a problem from him; she was still looking at him with a concerned/confused look on her face. A big part of him was halfway tempted to kiss the look right off of her face, but somehow, he had refrained. Walking up to her, their bodies were nearly touching, she could feel the heat pouring off of him, "Thomas?'' She had called his name, "Eden,'' He had answered, "I need you to listen to me, okay?'' Seeing her nod her ok before he continued, she was very interested about where this was going, "I love you, I love very much, Eden. And I can't imagine my seconds, let alone life without you, and I haven't been very honest with you.'' Okay, now she was curious as to where is little chat was going to, "Eden, let's say that you have a secret, and this secret saved your life a very long time ago. Would you tell the person that you want to be with right away? Or would you wait awhile, and have the person know you, as a person, not a secret?'' Ok, that within itself was a very good question, what would she do? She honestly didn't know, biting her lip, she had replied, "I don't know Thomas, I mean that it just dpends on the secret, I mean, you're not married... are you?'' He had winced, inwardly, "No...'' Came his one word reply. Well, that wasn't a complete lie, he wasn't 'married' anymore, "Ok, then what is it?'' With a deep breath, he had to tell her now! With his hands at his sides, "Eden, I'm not what you think I am. I am a vampire...'' She had looked at him, as if he needed to be on the 'Nutbar Express,' As she called it...

"T-Thomas, look at me, in the eye, and tell me again. Because, I don't think that I heard you right.'' There was just no way that he could a vampire! The whole idea within itself was obsered at best, as she got up to face him, eye to eye. Thomas had kept his hands at his sides, "Eden, you heard me correctly. I am a vampire,'' Now everything made sense, Thomas never ate or drank around her... wait a minute! Vampires drink blood?! Did Sarah know? Did Tempest? If not those two were in trouble, "Eden, listen to me...'' Holding up her hand, "Do your friends know?'' She had managed to choke out. As she was scooting slowly away from him, he was following her every movement. Eden's eyes had never left his, "Yes, they know, because they are vampire as well. I was dying Eden, and they saved me...'' She was shaking in fear, she was not taking this well... Spinning around on her heel, and running for the door to the study, that had narrowly shut itself on her fingers, she had backed away, and found herself, with her back against Thomas's chest. He had wrapped his arms around her shocked frame, and he had used his other hand to keep her quiet, "We do in fact need to talk, and I think that you need to know the truth...''  
He had said... he really wanted her to take it better, but then again... if he were in her shoes than he might've reacted the same way...

(End of Chapter 5: Read and Review... any suggestions? credit will be given, )


	6. Chapter 6

Crimson Peak: Chapter 6

(Disclaimer, see chapter one and on with the story!)

Eden stood there frozen, in Thomas's arms, with her back to his chest. Her eyes close, she should've seen the signs! Thomas wasn't around in the daytime, she never seen him eat or drink anything. Was she that blind? Just when she thought that she had found the right guy that was sweet, funny, caring and sexy as hell, and he was a friggin vampire! Just her luck! Thomas had then pressed his forehead into the back of her head, shutting his eyes as he did so, he had dreaded this moment. But he had to say it, and get everything out in the opened, he wanted her to know everything about him because he had felt like he was lying to her by not telling her everything. In a way, Thomas was torn, he was between the per-verbal rock and hard place, Eden's mind was racing, as was her heart. Ok, her mind was trying to process this huge chunk of information the best way that she knew how, and that freaking out! What a minute, drawing on the books that she had read, she did read some vampire books and from what she had read, 'A vampire can't come in your home without being invited into ones home,' she had thought back to their first date... Oh shit, she had invited him inside of her home! The book then said, 'If you do invite a vampire in your home, you are virtually under his control, vampires or vampyre can take the form of mist, or bats, or even wolves whenever the mood suites them. Or if a vampire takes your blood at anytime of the night. Due to them being night creatures, they can influenece your dreams, and make you believe that it was an erotic dream. However, If one has sex with a vampire, then they will never let you go, they will anything and everything within their power to make sure that you will never leave them. And whenever a vampire decides to turn you, meaning turning you into a vampire, it will be a brief moment of pain...' Thomas was easily reading Eden's mind.

Thomas had inwardly chuclked, 'brief moment of pain,' Yeah right, it hurt like hell, Eden's shaking frame was against his body, as he was trying reassure her. Biting her lip, she was praying that she was dreaming; and that she would wake up and Thomas will be a human and... Eden was willing herself to wake up, and so far, nada... And now she wasn't dreaming, "Eden, my love, let me assure you that you are going insane, I am not crazy, I am a vampire. I have been a vampire since the Victorian Era: please lets just talk about this, I know that I owe you an explination, so please lets just sit down and talk this out.'' Thomas had said while his arms were still around her preventing her escape for one, and two he needed her close to him while he explained. "Eden," Thomas had said while her body had went not so ridged, "Please, let me tell you what happened.'' Eden's head was slightly turning to meet his eyes when their eyes had connected; her soft mouth was shaking and trembling like leaf, before she could even react, Thomas had leaned his mouth on hers; gently.  
Eden's mind had gone to mush for a minute, and she had struggled again, her hand of its own accord had slid into his hair. God himself help her, she loved him but she was afraid of him, her fear was slowly melting away. Thomas had pulled away, kissing her nose, her chin, and back to her mouth, and damn her body! She wanted to respond to this, as Eden blinked, she had found herself sitting on the couch that was in the room. Thomas was getting ready to sit next to her, her hand was shaking, "Please, don't, lets talk yes, but you sit over there.'' She had whispered while pointing her shaking index finger to a chair that was about five feet away from her. Looking over at her, blinking slowly, she was testing his resolve, by biting that soft lower lip of hers.

Thomas was shaking his head at her request, he will sit next to her, and they will talk damnit! Eden had looked up at him, he was still standing next to her, with his hand that was circling her fraglie wrist, "H-how long have you been a vampire again?'' Eden had asked him while she had reluctantly allowed him to take a seat by her; Thomas was looking at her, allowing his eyes to speak for him, "The Victorian Era,'' Nodding her head, while thinking, looking at his beautiful blue/green eyes, "Sarah and Tempest, do they know?'' She had asked, cocking up his eye brow up at her, "Yes, Eden, they know. They are the ones that turned me, they saved my life,'' Sensing her question, he had explianed. "Eden, my deranged sister tried to kill me, because I was trying to protect someone...'' Seeing her eyes light up in reconition, remembering their first date, remembering about the story that he had told, about a friend by the name of Edith?! But there was a ghost woman that was following her, and the she-devil kept on calling her Edith?! Were they connected in some way? She had blinked her dark eyes at him, looking in his eyes, "That Edith woman that you had mentioned, were they the same?'' Now, it was his turn to look confused, "Eden, what are you talking about?'' With a sigh, Eden had continued, "The ghost, she was calling me Edith...'' Thomas's eyes had widened, ok now he was concerned, and Eden was watching him very carefully, "Thomas, you say that you are a vampire. Right?'' He had nodded his head, as she had continued to talk, "Can vampires read minds?'' Placing his hand on hers, Thomas was going to give her truth, no matter how ugly it was. No more lies...

"Yes, my love, I can read minds,'' Eden was looking at him, she was thinking to test him, "Ok, Thomas, what am I thinking?'' She had asked while standing up, Thomas watched her, her short, slender frame was standing in front of him. With her back to him, with her long hair in a braid all the way down brushing her hips, "Your thoughts are jumbled, you want to believe me, you love me, but in a small way, you fear me.'' She had turned around to make eye contact with him, "And to answer your other question, yes the two women that were named Edith, they are one in the same. I wasn't supposed to even be 'interested' in her, my sister used me and manipulated me into doing her dirty work for her. I had found her diary, it was many years later, after I had been turned into a vampire, I had found out that Lucille, my 'sister' and I use that word losely, to answer your other question. Yes, she was older than me, by a couple of years, I had later on found out that if she and I were ever caught, then she would turn against me, to get sympathy. I was in a sense 'groomed' to be her little puppet, so to speak,'' Thomas had said while he was standing up, and placing his hand on her shoulder, Eden was putting the pieces together, "She was molesting you? Grooming a victim for that sick stuff?'' Her grandfather knew friends that were cops in a Special Victims Unit, and both had heard horror stories about rape and molesting and other things that would make any normal person sick to their stomach. Nodding his head 'yes' Eden felt pity lace through her, Thomas was a victim in that mess that his sister had caused.

"Eden, I-" She had held up her hand, she needed to say this, but first thing was first, "Thomas, are you in my mind now?'' She had asked, while her eyes were staring right into his, "No, not since you had asked me if I could read your mind.'' Ok that helped her a bit, "Eden, I wouldn't hurt you for the world, if I were to hurt you, I would be hurting myself.'' gently guiding her into his arms, "Did you love her Thomas?'' Eden had asked, he was confused, "Who?'' He had replied, "Edith, did you love her?'' Eden had asked, she deserved the truth, and truth she will get. Thomas had placed his lips into the crown of her blonde, soft hair, "Yes, I did, a part of me will always care and love her.'' That was honest, and Eden was starting to understand; however in a way, it kinda hurt that Thomas loved this other woman, and in a small way cared for her. Eden knew that it was petty, and she by her own nature, wasn't a very jealous woman, but now she somehow was; then she had thought again. She was going to put herself in Thomas's place, empathy, lets see... crazy nutbar relative trying to kill someone that she loved and cared for more than her. And nearly suceeding in killing her, and having a second chance at life through becoming a vampire? Would she then risk everything, by telling this one person that she could posbily have a future with? The answer was yes. She would risk it, by confessing everything to that individual, and hope for the best. Licking her lips, she had tilted her head up as Thomas had then moved his own head; she was searching for something, and she couldn't figure out, will this change her love for him?

"Thomas," she had looked at him, upon saying his name, looking down at her, "Eden,'' he had breathed her name, she may have more questions, "Do I look like this Edith woman?'' She had asked, without him reading her mind, he saw that coming a mile away, "Yes, and no.'' Now she was confused, "Yes, in certain ways, but no, you two have differences, not a lot. Just a bit; one- your hair is a bit shorter than hers, not by much. Two-your eyes are darker than hers. And lastly- your hair is a bit softer.'' And that was the truth, "Thomas, thank for that, but I need to know something else.'' ok he was all ears, taking a deep breath, "Thomas, will you bite me?'' now he looked shocked, "What?!'' He had demanded, thinking that he didn't hear her right, Eden had repeated herself, "Thomas, I want to know what its like, before I make anymore decisions about us,'' ok that seemed reasonable, placing his thumb and index finger to her chin and tipping it up so that she would be staring into his eyes, "Are you sure?'' He had asked her, giving her a gracious out, and change her mind. Eden had simply smiled and gently grabbed his hand that was touching her chin, and kissing it, proving her commitment to him, or at least meeting him halfway, "Alright, Eden, alright, if you really want to know what its like.'' he had said while showing her his fangs. Eden had looked at them, and slowly reached up and gently touched them, "Careful, you may hurt yourself.'' Thomas had cautioned while she had smiled again, "Will it hurt?'' She had asked him while Eden had allowed his arms to snake around her waist even more so; then his other arm had ventured up and cupped the back of her head. Thomas had to assure her, "No, love, not the way that I do it.'' Tilting her head slightly to her shoulder, Eden's heart was racing in anticipation, she had first felt a few small kisses on her pulse, then heaven.

Eden had gasped and bunched her hands on his bicpes, she had felt her blood become lava, she had moaned in pleasure, not in pain. When Thomas had wrapped the arm that was around her waist tighter, Eden had gasped out, "T-Thomas... enough...'' Her taste was the most addicting thing that he couldn't describe; as he had gently pried his fangs from her neck, reluctantly. Thomas had licked the excess blood, as the wound was cleaned and gone, Eden was shaking in want, she not only wanted him all over again. But she needed his body buried deeply in hers, over and over again, until both can't take it. As Thomas had kissed Eden's soft mouth, allowing her to taste a bit of her blood, "Want to taste mine?'' he had asked, seeing her look at him, "I can distance you from it, but wont be enough to turn you. But your senses will be a bit more accute than normal, Eden,'' Thomas had explained, while stroking Eden's hair, "Ok, Thomas, but don't distance me, I'm a big girl, I want to know everything about you. However, not all at once, I admit that its going to take abit of time to get used to this; but I'll try that's all I'm promising you.'' he could deal with that, and earn back her trust. Biting her lip, Eden had agreed to just to taste his blood, "Ready?'' Thomas had asked as his shirt was being unbuttoned; Eden had nodded her ok, licking her lips, as Thomas's nail was becoming a talon, he had gashed his chest. Blood was seeping from the slice, just above his heart, Eden had leaned forward, and tentitavely started to lick at his blood. Instead of being grossed out by it, she was ok with it, blood never bothered her, but why was this normal? Or better yet, why did this feel normal?

Before either knew it, Thomas was sitting on the couch, and Eden in his lap. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head, "Eden...'' He had growled, "enough...'' he had to stop her, or he wouldn't be able to stop them, because he was halfway tempted to turn her. But Eden would hate him, their relationship was fragile now, he had agreed to talk to her about this one day at a time, after gently bringing her mouth up to meet his. Eden's heart belonged to him, and his heart would always belonged to her, with his mind, he had sealed the wound that he had made; as his tongue was tangling with hers, making sure that there was no trace of his blood in her mouth. Her hands had then slid into his hair, then glided to his chest, and kissed his heart. She had shivered a bit, lifting his fingers a bit and snapping them, and a fire was a live in the fireplace, warming the room. Both were sexually aware of the other, their hearts were racing, their blood was singing, but he 'HAD' to keep control; Eden was taking a huge step by accepting this, and their new life, and with their slight exchange-not full- their bond would grow, and Lucille would know, the next time that she would get a chance with Eden, but that wouldn't happen Thomas would make sure of that. That's why he had sent her grandfather away, to one of Tempest's and Sarah's private home in Ireland, under the pretence of a 'vacation' with his new friend. The strap for Eden's white dress, that barely touched her knees was falling further off of its original place; Thomas had then leaned forward and placed small kisses up and down her breast as his hand had adjusted the strap and placed it back into rights. Bringing her to him,  
and placing her head against his shoulder, "Thomas, I love you...'' He had shut his eyes, in pleasure, every time that she had said those words, he had felt alive, "Eden, I love you...'' Her dark eyes had met his, "Is there a possblity of a child?'' She had asked, curiously, "I honestly don't know,  
we could asked Tempest and Sarah, they may know, they are... older than I am...'' He had smirked like a naughty little boy when Tempest had promised him 'payback' as did Sarah, 'Hahaha, you are a riot...' Came both of their voices, while the two women were leaving to hunt, leaving the love birds alone...

(End of chapter 6: Read and Review! I wonder what would happen? any ideas?)


End file.
